1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous mobile apparatus, an autonomous mobile method, and an autonomous mobile system in which autonomous movement is performed in a certain area using a method for controlling autonomous movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, autonomous mobile robots such as cleaning robots that clean a floor while autonomously moving on the floor are gaining in popularity. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-21178, for example, an autonomous mobile robot is disclosed that includes a movement control system that drives the autonomous mobile robot, observation means for observing relative positions of objects around the autonomous mobile robot, human intervention information reception means for receiving human intervention information from an outside, a semi-automatic movement route planning engine that creates a movement route using an algorithm based on observed object positional information and the human intervention information, and a movement command generation unit that generates a movement command for moving the autonomous mobile robot on the basis of the movement route.